Inazuman franchise
is a fictional character created by Shotaro Ishinomori. First appearing in the tokusatsu series of the same name, the mutant superhero has gone on to appear in manga and anime. Inazuman Specs Inazuman is, in reality, young college student , a mutant. He lost his mother as a child and had other dark moments in his childhood (he had a childhood girlfriend named Teresa who was taken away by an American soldier during the US occupation of Japan). But when the begins its attacks on mankind with its Fantom Army foot soldiers and mutated monsters, he puts his psionic powers to the test. First, he performs a henshin pose (crossing his arms in front of his chest) and uttering the phrase, , he is wrapped in a blue cocoon, which bursts, revealing the creature . He resembles an armored brown larva mutant with a white belt which has a biomechanical power meter on it. Sanagiman is able to absorb the kinetic energy of any attack used against him, and when he gathers enough energy into his belt, he crosses his fists in front of his chest, uttering the phrase, , and spreads them aside, with his chest emitting a swirl of colorful energy. Sanagiman's exterior then explodes to pieces, and in his place is Inazuman He is a moth-like mutant wearing the same power belt as Sanagiman and resembles a blue humanoid with huge colorful oval eyes, prominent lightning-shaped antennas, black gloves & boots, yellow lightning-shaped marks that stream down his body, and a yellow scarf he can transform into various weapons, including a whip-like chain. As both Sanagiman and Inazuman, his kiai fighting cry is , which originates from the Japanese island of Kyūshū where the main character, Goro Watari, hails. Goro is a member of the Youth League, a Science Patrol-style group of similarly psychic-powered young people, and has a telepathic link with the sentient flying car Raijingo which can fire missiles and bite bad guys with the teeth built into its mouth-like grill ("Raijin" is the Japanese god of thunder). Media Manga In the manga adaptation by creator Shotaro Ishinomori, Goro Watari is named , and is nicknamed . The character first appeared in Ishinomori's manga "Mutant Sabu". Inazuman appeared somewhat different than in the live action tokusatsu version, and was created when the series was in development as an animated series, provisionally titled "Mutant Z". In these versions, the character appeared to be naked, with a curled probiscis stemming from his forehead, and was even able to sprout moth wings from his back. The manga version of Sanagiman was also slightly different from the tokusatsu version. In the manga, Saburo has also a girlfriend named who is usually the victim of Saburo's jokes with his psychic powers. ''Inazuman was produced by Toei Company Ltd. and broadcast on NET (now TV Asahi) from October 2, 1973 to March 26, 1974, with a total of 25 episodes. Inazuman Flash was produced by Toei Company Ltd. and broadcast on NET (now TV Asahi) from April 9, 1974 to September 24, 1974, with a total of 23 episodes. Appearances Inazuman finally appeared in anime form in the 2002 OVA special, ''The Boy Who Carried a Guitar: Kikaider vs. Inazuman, based on an issue from the Inazuman manga that teamed the insectoid mutant superhero with Ishinomori's android superhero, Kikaider. Legacy In the Teen Titans animated series, the teen superhero Killowat superficially resembled Inazuman. Links *http://www.comixology.com/Inazuman/comics-series/9273 Category:Browse